fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Basara Kurochi/Biography
Official Bio A B-Shot hailing from the North Block.His B-Daman, Double Drazeros, is a special type that can fire two shots at once. A delinquent living in North City, he joined Crossfire after he met Drazeros. He has a violent nature and wants to destroy all other B-Daman. B-Daman Fireblast Basara Kurochi returns to find himself in the WBMA headquarters with Commissioner Takakura, Samuru Shigami and Yuki Washimura. Through an unannounced visit, he reveals how Double Drazeros evolved sometime in the six months after Smash Dragold's defeat. Now as Stream=Drazeros, he test drives it via a target practice field, literally blowing it in smoke. Though impressed, Tenpouin requests Basara to track Kamon Godai, a B-Der with a mysterious past. Agreeing to be dispatched with the opportunity of battling a new opponent, he leaves to find Kamon. Continuing his hunt, he asks Misuru on Kamon's whereabouts. Misuru is displeased and refuses to reveal it unless they fight. Agreeing to do so, the game consists of who can knock the most Targets Pins down. While Basara takes lead with his Stream=Drazeros, Mitsuru attaches a Convert Barrel to Slot=Beedle for straighter shots. Basara counters this by equipping a Magazine Stabilizer with a Wide Magazine-connected Twin Magazine and rapidly knocks Targets. Misuru switches the Convert Barrel to Sniper Mode as a last resort but is still at a disadvantage. All is said and done once Basara uses Stream=Drazeros' Emblem Charge Shot, "Twin-Dragon Judgement", which dents a large hole in the field and becomes victor. As Misuru collapses before Basara asks again for Kamon, said Kamon arrives to comfort Mitsuru while intimidated by Basara's skills. Though Misuru revealed himself, Basara converses with Kamon to meet him at a later destination and test his B-Daman skills. Despite hesitating, Kamon accepts while Basara takes his leave and awaits Kamon. Later on, one of Mitsuru's "bee spies" stalks Basara while providing footage for he, Kamon and Ken Ogami to view. Basara is quick to notice it and only reminds Kamon on the challenge; Kamon agrees. Kamon, Misuru and Ken finally meet with Basara in a practice field where Basara tests them. With gold dragon pillars as targets, Stream Drazeros is fast enough to defeat them all with its double-shot. He moves to allow Misuru and Kagero to practice, but they are electrocuted nonetheless. Kamon begins by attaching the Canon Arm to Drive Garuburn. Contrary to his best efforts, Kamon is also electrocuted - Basara grabs a pail of water and intends to splash Kamon and awake him from unconsciousness. Misuru however covers Kamon with Ken as they get splashed, instead. Misuru becomes irritated as he argues with Basara's harsh training and his extremely high expectations of them. Basara simply ignores his claims and once again leaves, reminding them of the Grand B-Master's upcoming Cross Fight. In said Cross Fight, the challenge consists of eight games of Vertigo Spin ; winners advance to the next round and so forth. Basara enters of course with Stream Drazeros with the same Tune-Up Gear utilized in his battle with Mitsuru. Using Twin-Dragon Judgement again, B-Shot Ryu announces Basara's win and his round advancement. He then discovers how he will face Kagero in the subsequent match, however before this he spectates Kamon's upcoming battle with Bakuga Shira as he is worried for the former. In Kamon's unprecedented "dark state", Basara reconciles his actions six months ago with Twin Drazeros, Legendary Dragons and Dragold's defeat by him, Riki Ryugasaki, Samuru and Novu Moru. As Kamon gets better after the battle, Basara stares at him in content - impressed by his recovery. Basara's next battle features him in a Meteor Bomber Battle Set against Kamon. An interesting and anticipated fight for Basara, Stream=Drazeros battles the once again Canon Arm-equipped Drive Garuburn. Though Stream=Drazeros launches its eCharge Shot once again, Canon Drive Garuburn's "Erupting Overdrive" bests Basara and his B-Daman whilst Basara loses. Seemingly disappointed in himself for his defeat, he rejects Kamon's offer to become friends and leaves the Cross Fight challenge, uttering no word. Kamon later finds him upon his battle with Simon Sumiya as he runs. Approaching him and asking him why is he upset due to the Cross Fight result, Basara takes a few steps away. Using Stream=Drazeros to launch a B-Dama trailing with a violet spectrum that Kamon watches, Basara disappears as soon as Kamon turns away. Ryoma's announcement of the "B-Master Battle" to become Crest Land's Eastern B-Masters interests Basara who enters. In the first round, he verses Kagero and Riki in a Vertigo Spin game. Although Basara tries his best with his Emblem Charge Shot, he and Kagero are defeated by Riki, in the end. While Riki would go on to face Kamon in the last round, Ryoma returns Kamon with his memories which transforms him into his darkest persona possible: "Dark Kamon". With Dark Kamon defeating Riki and becoming the Eastern B-Master, his first order of business announced to R oma details how Cross Fight is made illegal and all "Cross Fighters" must be annihilated. As a first responder, Basara found Grey trapped by a net and released him. Basara would later use Stream=Drazeros and the infamous True Twin-Dragon Judgement to blow away many of the Master Guardians with Gogyo transporting the Cross Fight players in the process. Category:Biographies